kathandkimfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is a list of the main and recurring characters from Kath & Kim. For a list of one off minor characters, please click here. For a list of guest stars please click here. Main Kath Day-Knight Main article: Kath Day-Knight Kathleen Darlene Day-Knight née Day' is a happy empty nester who is very proud of her home - and herself (Kath herself admits she is high maintenance). She enjoys taking care of herself and does regular exercise, mainly either power walking of the use of a cross-trainer. Kath doesn't have a regular job, however, throughout the series she has tried her hand at acting, modelling and real estate. In Da Kath & Kim Code, both Kel and Kath are given a franchise for The Da Vinci Code tours, however in season 4 this is not mentioned again. Kath also has many TAFE course certificates (34 in total) ranging from Real-Estate and Interior Design to White Witchcraft. Kath is married to Kel Knight and is mother to Kim Craig. Kath is played by actress Jane Turner in the Australian version and Molly Shannon in the U.S version Kim Craig (née Day) Main article: Kim Craig ''Kimberly Diane "Kim" Craig née Day ''is a lazy, self absorbed 25 year old who is extremely spoilt. Kim calls her self both a 'Yummy Mummy' and a 'Hornbag'. Kim can often be seen wearing clothes too small for her and knickers that ride up her back. Other times she dresses for comfort in tracksuit trousers and baggy jumpers. Kim worked at a call centre for 6 months but left due to stress (namely theirs). Other than that the only notable employment Kim has had was as a 'Door Bitch' at the Tulip Farm, however she was sacked with-in a few days due to not letting anyone in. In addition to not having much employment, Kim's education is no better having failed dropped out of Fountain Lakes High School in year 10, she also dropped out of cake decorating classes and nail design classes. Kim is married to Brett Craig and has one daughter with him, Epponnee-Rae Craig. Her father is Gary Poole. Kim is played by actress Gina Riley in the Australian version and Selma Blair in the U.S version. Sharon Strzelecki Main article: Sharon Strzelecki ''Sharon Karen Strzelecki ''is Kim's 'second' best friend (her first being Tina, who is an unseen character). Sharon is very unlucky in love, as described by Kath, who seems to be the only one who shows any compassion towards her. In the series finale, Sharon finally marries a Shane Warne impersonator, however she becomes depressed when he buys a mobile phone, whether they marriage survives this is unknown. Sharon is very keen on all kinds of sports (her wardrobe consists mostly of sports uniforms. She mainly plays netball, for which she is captain of 'The Sapphires' (and for one episode, 'The Unicorns') and indoor cricket. She is also shown to enjoy golfing and has participated in shot put at national level. Sharon is constantly be littled by Kim, who calls her good-for-nothing. Kim also takes advantage of Sharon's good nature by forcing her to do chores for her (like picking up her dry cleaning or driving her around). Sharon very rarely argues back to Kim, appearing to enjoy the friendship they have. Sharon is played by actress Magda Szubanski in the Australian verson. There is no equivalent in the U.S version, due to Szubanski refusing to give the rights to the character, as she created Sharon and she 'didn't want the character ruined'